


Before We Leave

by ofiutt



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender, The Rise of Kyoshi
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fraternization, Kissing, Kyoshi & Yun would've made a cuter couple & I will stand by that, Kyoshi is a big boi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:06:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26870365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ofiutt/pseuds/ofiutt
Summary: Kyoshi and Yun share an intimate moment in the secondary library.
Relationships: Kyoshi/Yun (Avatar)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 13





	Before We Leave

Yun settled himself onto the floor next to Kyoshi and slithered up beneath her arms, resting his head on her lap with a roguish grin. The girl grimaced and immediately ceased her maneuvers upon the fire lilies. “What are you doing?” Yun couldn’t seem to refrain from the stupid smile that had spread to his cheeks.

“What are you _not_ doing?” he jested. “Go back to work.” Kyoshi slanted her brows out of indignance and fisted a hand into the scattered pile of flower petals, tossing them onto his face. Yun almost instantly sneezed in the direction of the girl above him to which she reacted with a squirm and a peevish “Ew!”

Kyoshi ignored the chuckle emitted from below her and continued to trim the stems and pluck the leaves from the lilies, occasionally sprinkling their fallen petals onto Yun's face. The two of them remained in that position with comfortable silence until Kyoshi accidentally lost grip of a fire lily that had fallen, poking the boy’s eyelid with a thorn. She panicked and ordered him to relax and keep his eyes closed, slowly plucking the thorn away with trembling fingers.

“Argh… could I open them now?” Kyoshi nodded swivetly. “Y-yeah.” Yun’s eyelids fluttered open to reveal the redness surrounding the pupil near the wound, a tear eluding the corner of his eye. Kyoshi absentmindedly wiped it away with the brush of her index finger before her eyes widened in revelation of her gesture. Luckily, Yun discarded the questionability of her affection with the bark of a laugh.

“Well, that was embarrassing…” Kyoshi couldn’t help but smile as well. The Avatar just seemed to have that effect on people, whether it was relevant to his appellation or not. She suddenly realized how close their faces were, and her task at hand couldn’t seem to occupy her mind at the moment.

Soon enough their lips were pressed against one another’s and Kyoshi felt the surface of various petals that rested upon his face as she kissed him. _This feels nice_ … Not long after, she removed herself from Yun with an appalled countenance and a smack of their mouths as reality began setting in. 

Before her mind could dwell in the possible consequences or the underlying implication of what they just did, Yun shifted his arms up so that they settled behind his head against the floorーknowingly, _indifferently_. “I wouldn’t worry too much about that,” he remarked, looking at a petal pinched between his fingers before flicking it away. “Look, I get it. The whole ‘stay professional' thing and what not. Jianzhu is gonna kill us.”

Yun bestowed the girl above him with his infamously charming grin. “Well, definitely me. But it’d still be the scandal of the year.” Kyoshi sighed and knocked the back of her head against the wall behind them. “I guess I was just caught up in the moment...”

Before she could look at Yun again properly he tossed a bunch of gathered petals that surrounded him at her face, eliciting a cough from Kyoshi who then innocuously shoved him off of her with the swipe of an arm. “Ugh, I hate you!” Kyoshi took advantage of the moment to bestow him with an impish grin of her own. “I like you, too.”


End file.
